Les Vipères Noires à l'école des sorciers
by Viperes Noires
Summary: Les Vipères Noires, ca vous dit quelque chose? Non? Pourtant, vous avez sûrement entendu parler d'un groupe de trois serpentardes qui sèment la terreur à Poudlard? Toujours non? Eh bien, lisez cette fic, et vous en saurez plus sur nous!
1. Chapter 1

**annonce:** eh bien voila, nous sommes trois auteurs, à savoir themissmalefoy (claire speller), misspilou (Cassie Vilyta) et kazuha77 (Ange Prewett). Nous avons créée un trio (un peu comme le golden trio mais en mieux héhéhé) de trois filles, serpentardes bien sûr, et voilà notre histoire à Poudlard. Pour vous expliquer un peu, le premier chapitre est un POV de moi, claire speller, le deuxième chapitre un POV de Cassie Vilyta, et le troisième, par déduction, sera celui de Ange Prewett. Trois chapitres afin de vous présenter nos personnages. Puis nous ferons par la suite un seul chapitre pour trois POV (qui raconteront le meme épisode vu différemment :p) et ce tout au long de l'histoire, vous aurez donc beaucoup de matière à lire :P voila voila j'espère que je me suis bien exprimée, sur ce, bonne lecture et dites nous ce que vous en pensez!!!

------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 1: Moi, Claire Speller...**

- Et c'est ainsi que le Ministère de la Magie a, depuis plus de 50 ans...

Je soupirais. Il n'en finira donc jamais? Je m'enfonce un peu plus sur mon siège tout en recevant un regard

de mon père. Non pas que ça le passionne ce long blabla qui sert à rien, non il serait plutôt du genre à lancer un bon silencio histoire de le faire taire une bonne fois pour toute, mais le Ministre de la Magie en personne est présent. Dommage, la dernière fois mon silencio avait très bien marché sur mon tuteur qui me faisait mes cours à domicile, je me demande même si papa n'avait pas pouffé en le voyant bêtement ouvrit et fermer la bouche (car évidemment j'avais caché sa baguette magique...) Etouffant un baillement, je regarde autour de moi. Je dois être la seule fille de 11 ans à écouter ce truc vaguement intéressant, c'est à dire intéressant pendant les première secondes où il se présente. Et pourquoi? Tout simplement parce que mes parents sont des membres influents du Ministère et qu'ils se doivent de venir à chaque discours officiel, accompagnés de leur fille qui je le précise n'est pas consentante! Mais bon, disons que je n'ai pas tellement le choix... Je tente une sortie discrète.

- Papa, je chuchote, je dois aller aux toilettes!

Il se retourna vers moi et ne sembla pas être convaincu. Je lui fit mon plus beau sourire accompagné d'une petite moue qui le firent sourire et il se pencha vers moi.

- Très bien, mais ne tarde pas trop...

Bien sûr que non, je ne mettrais que quelques heures, le temps que le discours se finisse... Je me levais et, le plus discrètement possible, je partit de la salle surchauffée pour aller respirer l'air de dehors.

- Raaaaa j'en ai marre!

Tel était le cri qui résonnait à travers le jardin, poussé par nulle autre que moi. Il fallait bien que me défoule non? Au fait, je ne me suis pas présentée. Claire Speller, pour vous servir, ou du moins pour me faire servir! Sang Pur jusqu'au bout des ongles que je n'arrête d'ailleurs pas de ronger (je suis obligée de me lancer des sort pour leur donner un goût onfect) j'ai fêté il y a deux jours mon onzième anniversaire en compagnie de ma famillle, qui entre parenthèse était au complet, imaginez la longueur de la table... Pas gentille pour un sou, je suis ce qu'on apelle un diable dans un corps d'ange. Car bien sûr, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour paraître une adorable petite fille, la nature a d'ailleurs été généreuse avec moi au niveau du physiqueet je la remercie... Je ne suis pas très grande (mais bon à 11 ans imaginez pas que je puisse faire la taille de ma mère qui est une g"ant de 1m80), la peau plutôt pâle, j'ai les cheveux roux brillants qui ondulent le long de mon dos, et de grands yeux vert émeraude. On n'imaginerez pas de quoi je suis capable pas vrai? Et pourtant, si vous saviez... Je me demande comment mes parents ne m'ont pas encore envoyée dans un orphelinat. Peut être parce que je suis le portrait craché de mon père au niveau du caractère et le portrait craché de ma mère au niveau du physique ? Peut être... En tout cas, je suis fille unique et mes parents m'adorent. Nous habitons dans un manoir en Angleterre, même si ma mère est française de naissance, et nous avons beaucoup d'elfes de maison à notre service, malgré les revendications de maman qui n'était pas tellement pour lorsqu'elle a épousé mon père. Tout ça pour dire que, comme le dit mon père lorsqu'il veut me faire culpabiliser, je nage dans le luxe depuis ma naissance (comme si ca allait me faire culpabiliser...)

Je partit m'asseoir sur un banc afin de ne pas rester debout pendant les quelques heures qu'allaient sans doute durer le discours et je fermais les yeux, pensive, écoutant le chant des oiseaux, lorsqu'un bruissement d'ailes me sortit de mes pensées. Maudissant d'avance le malheureux, quel qu'il soit, j'ouvris brusquement les yeux pour voir apparaître... un hibou. Un hibou grand duc, pour être précise. Il tenait une lettre dans ses serres et,utilisant la merveilleuse intelligence que j'ai hérité de mes parents, j'en conclus qu'elle est pour moi. Doucement, j'avançais la main et je pris la lettre sur laquelle était écrit:

_Miss Claire Amélia Speller, Ministère de la magie, sur un banc du parc_

Mais pourquoi tout le monde s'obstinait à mettre mon deuxième prénom après le premier? Claire ce n'était peut être pas suffisant? Soupirant, j'entreprit d'ouvrir la lettre quand le hibou me tapota la main de son bec.

- Quoi, qu'est ce que tu veux?

Il tendit sa patte, un peu comme s'il voulait que je lui donne de l'argent. Attendez, il veut que je le paye pour apporter du courrier maintenant? Dédaigneuse, je le caressais sur la tête et je fit mine de ne pas voir sa patte tendue et l'oiseau, dépité, partit en hululant d'indignation. Posément, je prit le morceau de parchemin et mes yeux parcoururent ce qui était écrit.

_Collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie_

_Directeur: Albus Dumbledore_

_Commandeur du Grand Ordre de Merlin_

_Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur en chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_

Bon déjà, rien qu'à lire ça, on sent le gros prétentieux n'est ce pas? Secouant la tête d'un air de dire "Tss les jeunes de nos jours" je reprit le fil de ma lecture.

_Chère Miss Speller,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous êtes inscrite au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. _

_Veuillez croire, cher Miss Speller, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués,_

_Minerva Mc Gonagall_

_Directrice-adjointe_

Poudlard? Comment ça Poudlard? Mes parents m'ont inscrite à Poudlard? Surprise, je me grattais la tête. Maman m'a toujours dit que j'irai à Beaubâtons, comme elle, et là papa criait que non, j'irai à Poudlard comme lui. Ca se finissait en cris et maman venait me murmurer au lit que j'irai à BeauBâtons et que papa n'était pas conscient. Apparement, c'est quand même papa qui a gagné... Repliant la lettre dans l'enveloppe, je me mis à réfléchir.

Comment était-ce, Poudlard? Pour mon anniversaire, papa m'a offert l'Histoire de Poudlard que je me suis empressée de dévorer. Il y aurait donc quatre maisons, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Il ne précisait malheureusement pas comment on était placés dans celles-ci, mais tout ce que j'espérais, c'est que je n'aille pas à Poufsouffle. Moi, à Poufsouffle? Non mais vraiment... Je ne suis ni naïve, ni poule mouillée. Même si ce n'était pas comme ca qu'il la décrivait, c'était mon opinion. Enfin, on verra bien à la rentrée. Il va falloir que je m'entraîne si je veux être au niveau. Tiens, celui qui était assis à côté de moi vient de sortir. La réunion se serait-elle finie plus tôt que prévue? Je mis la lettre dans la poche de mon jean et m'approchais de lui.

- La réunion est déjà finie?

J'avais essayé de prendre un ton poli, mais l'homme fronça les sourcils.

- Tu ne devrais pas être avec tes parents?

Je lui fit le même sourire angélique qu'à mon père accompagné d'un petit battement de cils.

- J'étais partie aux toilettes, et en passant par le parc, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer... C'est grave?

Radouci, il me sourit en me passant la main dans les cheveux.

- Mais non bien sûr! C'est vrai que cela doit être un peu ennuyeux pour une enfant. Bon maintenant je dois partir, je te laisse.

Je le laissais partir et je grimaçais en me recoiffant. Je détestais qu'on touche à mes cheveux, même ma mère avait du mal à me coiffer quand j'étais petite, à ce qu'il paraît je la menaçais avec la brosse que j'agitais comme une massue... Une fois mes cheveux remis en place, je me dirigeais vers la grande porte. Mes parents m'attendaient, debouts. J'essaye de contourner le bosquet afin de faire comme si j'étais sortie de la salle avec eux.

- Claire?

Zut, je suis pas passée inaperçue... Pourquoi Merlin a-t-il doté maman de si bons yeux?

- Oui? répondit-je prudemment

- Ou étais-tu?

- Aux toilettes...

Bon, côté positif, elle regarde mon père et celui-ci hoche la tête pour confirmer ce que je viens de dire. Elle soupira et abandonna la partie plus rapidement que prévue. Cela signifie que je n'aurais pas le droit à un repoche. Elle marcha à grande enjambées vers l'ascenceur pour sortir, suivie par mon père et moi. Celui-ci se tourna vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je dois avouer que t'en es bien tirée pour une fois choupinette!

Disant ça, il me passa la main dans les cheveux et me décoiffa.

- Papa!! m'écriais-je en repassant fébrilement la main dans mes longs cheveux.

- Tu tiens bien de ta mère toi... Pas une fois je ne l'ai vu sans sa brosse à cheveux à portée de main... bouda mon père.

Je me jetais alors dans ses bras et l'embrassais sur la joue.

- Pas de ma faute si tu es le seul équilibré dans cette famille papounet, t'es le meilleur!

Il se rengorgea.

- Oui, c'est vrai que je ne suis pas mal dans mon genre...

Tout en riant, nous nous mîmes à courir car maman nous attendait pour remonter.

------------------------------

- Dis moi papa, demandais-je lorsque nous fûmes arrivés au Manoir, comment c'est, Poudlard? Tu m'en parles beaucoup en ce moment.

Tournant la tête, maman lança un regard suspicieux à mon père.

- Charles... gronda-t-elle

Celui-ci se mit à bredouiller et, me souvenant qu'il m'avait sauvé la vie tout à l'heure, je m'empressais de prendre la parole.

- Juste pour savoir, car une amie m'a dit que Beaubâtons était nettement supérieure comme école.

Calmée, maman me fit un sourire.

- Oui en effet, c'est une merveilleuse école, je suis sûre que t'y plaira!

Je fis discrètement une grimace à mon père qui me la rendit. Nous pouffons et ma mère sortit de ses pensées.

- Qu'avez vous tous les deux?

Voyant que mon père avait peur de reprendre la parole, je cherchais courageusement une excuse.

- Eh bien... hésitais-je, j'avais... un morceau d'écorce dans les cheveux, et papa a rit car tu sais bien que je n'aime pas quand il y a quelque chose dans mes cheveux...

Prudemment, je levais les yeux. Elle était à la limite de me croire. Il faut dire que j'étais passée maîtresse dans l'art du mensonge. Elle regarda mon père qui ne disait rien.

- Très bien. Files faire tes devoirs maintenant. Quant à toi Charles, montes en haut me chercher mon manteau, je vais aller faire un tour dans l'écurie.

Au mot "écurie", je levais la tête.

- Oh maman, je peux venir avec toi?

- Peut être après tes devoirs. Ton professeur m'a dit que tu avais quelques difficultés en histoire de la Magie.

- Mais...l'histoire de la magie ça sert à rien!

Mon père pouffa et je lui jetais un regard noir qui le fit s'arrêter immédiatement.

- S'il te plait maman... je ferais mes devoirs après je te promet... la suppliais-je avec une moue de petite fille prête à pleurer.

Elle sembla hésiter. Mais en voyant les larmes que je me forçais à faire couler sur mes joues, elle soupira.

- Montes chercher ton manteau alors.

- J'arrives tout de suite! criais-je, déjà dans l'escalier.

A peine le temps pour ma mère de redemander à mon père d'aller lui chercher son manteau, j'étais de retour, emmitouflée dans ma veste de tweed vert qui faisait ressortir la teinte de mes yeux.

- Et voilà!

- Très bien allons-y. Merci Charles, ajouta-t-elle en prenant son manteau des mains de son mari.

- Tu as acheté un nouveau cheval? Comment est-il? Je pourrai le monter?

Amusée de mon enthousiasme, ma mère sourit.

- Oui, c'est un cheval de concours. Il est alezan. Non tu ne pourras pas tout de suite le monter, il faut d'abord qu'il soit dressé.

- Mais...

- Shadow ne te suffit pas?

Shadow était un magnifique étalon noir que mon père m'avait acheté mon mes 8 ans. Agé de 3 ans et demi, je l'avais eu poulain et depuis il me considérait comme sa mère et ne voulait se faire nourrir et monter que par moi.

- Si... répondit-je en baissant la tête

- Allons ce n'était pas un reproche, me dit ma mère gentiment

Nous nous dirigâmes alors vers le box ou se trouvait le cheval. Il était tout simplement magnifique, même si bien sûr Shadow était nettement plus beau! Doucement, je lui passais la main sur l'encolure et il bougea les oreilles en me regardant de ses grands yeux noirs. Je sourit et ma mère me toucha l'épaule.

- Amy, ton père t'appelle.

Je grimaçais à ce surnom. Ma mère m'appelait presque toujours par le diminutif de mon deuxième prénom, Amélia. Bien que j'adorais ce prénom, je considérais qu'à 11 ans, les surnoms étaient dépassés.

- Très bien, j'y vais. Il est vraiment magnifique.. ajoutais-je en regardant le cheval une dernière fois.

Ma mère me sourit et je me mit à courir vers le manoir, car les écuries étaient construites à l'extémité d'un imense terrain destinés aux chevaux. Haletante, j'arrivais devant la porte et le majordome m'ouvrit.

- Mademoiselle, vous tombez bien, votre père vous demande.

- A votre avis, pourquoi je suis remontée des écuries à toute vitesse? Pour vous voir peut être?

Il rit et me laissa entrer. Ici, tout le personnel était habitué à mes sautes d'humeurs, à mon humour noir et ma répartie quelque peu mordante. Mes pas résonnant sur le marbre du sol de l'entrée, je cherchais mon père des yeux. Il était dans le petit salon.

- Choupinette! Te voilà enfin!

- Papa, je t'ai dit d'arrêter avec choupinette, je m'appelle Claire, c'est même vous qui m'avez nommée comme ca... lui dis-je avec un ton sec.

Souriant, il se déplaça pour me faire une place sur le grand canapé de cuir vert. Je m'installais et le regardais.

- Pourquoi tu m'as appelé?

- As-tu reçu une lettre récemment?

Le mot "lettre" me fit retrouver la mémoire. La lettre! Dans la poche de mon jean! Fébrilement, je la prit et la tendit à mon père. Celui-ci la prit et l'ouvrit. Au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait, on voyait que ses yeux brillaient et un sourire aparut sur ses lèvres. Il se mit à pouffer dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas et je me rapprochais de lui.

- Euh papa, tu es sûr que ça va?

- Ta mère va entrer dans une rage folle en lisant ça... dit-il tout en continuant de rire

- Tu veux pas lui dire le 1er septembre? tentais-je

Car tout ce qu'on pouvait dire, c'est que mes colères les plus fortes n'étaient rien, absoluement rien contre celles que ma mère avaient les rares fois ou elle était vraiment en colère. Elle était quelqu'un de très doux mais qui pouvait se déchaîner, et moi et mon père craignions un peu ces moments.

- Non, il faut le lui dire... répondit mon père pas très convaincu

- Ok, de toute façon elle sera de bonne humeur à cause du nouveau cheval.

--------------------

- QUOI?????

Rectification, elle ne sera pas de bonne humeur à cause du nouveau cheval...

- Euh chérie écoute...

- Tu l'as inscrite à Poudlard sans me demander??

Mon père se tortilla les mains.

- Techniquement, non...

- Comment ça techniquement??

Voyant mon père couler à bloc dans l'océan de la colère, je me mis à nager à son secours.

- Ben en fait, c'est moi qui voulait y aller...

Oups, mauvaise méthode de sauvetage... Le regard noir de ma mère se déplace de mon père à moi. Alerte, je vais couler!

- Tu voulais y aller?

- Euh... ben en fait...

- Chérie enfin, tu ne vas pas te mettre en colère pour si peu? tenta mon père.

Ma mère respira profondément et je retint ma respiration. Son regard passa tour à tour à la lettre et à nos visages. Après quelques minutes, elle plia la lettre et la remit dans l'enveloppe. Elle la donna à mon père et se tourna vers moi.

- Nous irons demain acheter tes fournitures au Chemin de Traverse.

Puis elle sortit. Lorsqu'elle eut disparue, je me tournais vers mon père et on se tapa dans la main.

- Première partie réussie! lança mon père. Maintenant, files te laver et te coucher, demain nous partons à 8 heures au Chemin de Traverse. Ta mère te réveillera donc à 7 heures.

- A 7 heures? m'exclamais-je, horrifiée

J'étais habituée à ne me lever qu'à 9 heures, et l'idée de perdre deux de mes précieuses heures de sommeil ne m'enchantais guère. Je montais dans ma chambre et, après une douche brûlante, je sombrais dans un sommeil sans rêves.

-------------------------

- Amy? Réveilles toi ma puce.

- Mmmmm.

Que venait faire ma mère dans ma maison construite en bonbons? Et pourquoi était-elle en robe de chambre? Surprise, j'ouvris les yeux et eut le déplaisir de voir que la maison avait disparue pour être remplacée par ma chambre. Bon, elle est magnifique aussi, mais une maison de bonbons ne se refuse pas! Grande environs comme un salon normal, les couleurs de ma chambre sont le vert et le violet. Le parquet luisant est recouvert d'un tapis blanc cassé où se croisaint des cercles violet, roses et oranges. (Nda/ Très joli, j'ai le même dans ma chambre) Un long bureau en acajou et une bibliothèque qui recouvrait tout un pan du mur constituaient le coin travail. Devant la bibliothèque, deux poufs et un épais tapis étaient le coin lecture. Sur mon lit également en acajou étaient disposées des tentures de soie verte. afin de constituer un baldaquin. Les murs de ma chambre étaient blanc, mais recouvert par des posters animés de Quidditch, une de mes passions, ainsi que des photos de mes amies et de mon cheval. Deux grandes baies vitrées donnant sur le parc remplissaient ma chambre de lumière, et devant elles un immense balcon où je faisais pousser des fleurs colorées et des petits arbres fruitiers.

- Amy lève toi maintenant! reprit ma mère en me sortant de ma contemplation

- Oui oui j'arrive... répondit-je d'une voix distraite.

Tranquillement, je m'habillais et descendit afin de prendre mon petit déjeuner. J'ingurgitais trois tartines de confiture de framboises, un bol de lait et une tasse de thé sous le regard de ma mère qui, depuis 11 ans, s'étonnait de ne pas me voir éclater sous le poids de la nourriture que j'avalais en grande quantité chaque jour.

- Allons-y! cria mon père du salon

Ma mère et moi prirent une poignée de poudre de cheminette en disant disctinctement:

- Chemin de Traverse!

Un éclat émeraude, et nous étions partis.

--------------------

- Ca fait du bien quand ça se termine! articula mon père en s'écroulant sur le fauteuil.

En pleine forme, je m'assis sur l'accoudoir.

- Dites-vous que vous avez contribué au bonheur de votre fille!

Ma mère posa les nombreux paquets et me sourit.

- Si avec ça, tu n'es pas heureuse, alors je m'avoue vaincue!

Je descendit de l'accoudoir et je courut vers les paquets afin de les déballer. J'avais toujours adoré le shopping dans le monde sorcier.

- Montes-les plutôt dans ta chambre pour ne pas les oublier, parce qu'il est hors de question qu'on y retourne... gromella mon père du fond du fauteuil.

- C'est comme si c'était fait!

Arrivée dans ma chambre, j'ouvris le premier paquet. Il s'agissait de mes livres de cours et je me promis d'y jeter un oeil le lendemain. Le deuxième paquet était rempli de mes robes de sorcières, de mon chapeau et de mes gants de protection. Je le mis alors dans mon armoire. Le troisième paquet, le plus petit mais non le moins important, contenait ma baguette magique. Délicatement, j'ouvris la boîte et contemplais le bout de bois. 25 centimètres, en bois de rose, elle contenait une larme de sirène et une plume de phénix. Le vendeur eut l'air étonné quand j'eut touché la baguette et que des étoiles dorées apparurent et firent tomber les boîtes les plus proches de moi. Il nous expliqua que cette baguette combinait le bois de rose, un bois doux, avec le mélange très puissant de la larme de sirène et la plume de phénix. Une baguette qui était innofensive en apparence mais qui pouvait se réveler d'une immense puissance, et si le possesseur de cette baguette ne pouvait pas la contrôler, les conséquences pouvaient être dramatiques. Bon, là, je suis sûre qu'il a _légèrement_ exagéré... Mais lorsque mes parents lui ont dit que j'étais quelqu'un de très explosif, il n'a plus rien dit. A croire que cette baguette était faite pour les gens qui ont mauvais caractère, m'avait soufflé mon père. Je lui fit une grimace, trop occupée par ma nouvelle baguette que par ses moqueries.

Souriante, je remis la baguette dans sa boîte et entendit la voix de ma mère venant d'en bas. Je descendit rapidement et je vis ma mère et mon père tenant une haute boîte.

- Qu'est ce que c'est?

J'ai toujours été curieuse...

- Regarde par toi même... me dit mon père

Je soulevait avec précaution le voile et j'eut un hoquet de surprise. C'était une cage dans laquelle se trouvait une magnifique chouette aux yeux ambrés qui hulula doucement en me voyant.

- Elle est pour moi? demais, émerveillée

Ils hochèrent la tête et je me jetais dans leur bras.

- Je vous adore!

Je me voyais mal emprunter un hibou au collège, non mais franchement... Toute heureuse, je montais mettre ma nouvelle chouette dans ma chambre, sur mon balcon. J'ouvris la cage et sortit l'animal.

- Va donc te dégourdir les ailes, lui chuchotais-je.

Elle me regarda de ses yeux ambres et s'envola. Je descendis alors afin d'aller manger et engloutit en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire une assiette pleine de ragoût accompagnée de gratin de citrouille. Le ventre plein, je remontais dans ma chambre et m'écroulais sur mon lit. J'enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller qui sentait bon la lavande et sans m'en rendre compte, je m'endormis.

------------------------

- Pardon, excusez-moi, pardon...

King Cross, 10.50. Il y avait tellement de monde en ce premier septembre que je désespérais d'atteindre mon train un jour.

- Pardon, s'il vous plaît.. Oh vous allez vous bouger!

Les gens se retournèrent vers moi qui étais rouge de colère.

- Espèces de sales moldus de...

Mon père me prit vivement par le bras et adressa un regard d'excuse aux passants.

- Excusez la, elle est un peu nerveuse, elle rentre au collège aujourd"hui...

- J'y serais jamais si ces excréments d'hippogriffes me laissent pas passer!

Oui, j'ai un langage très fleuri comme vous avez pu le constater. Et encore, j'allais régler cette histoire à coup de baguette magique, mais je me suis souvenue que la magie n'était pas autorisée en dehors des cours à Poudlard. Ruminant des insultes que je me garderais bien de vous faire partager par égard aux âmes sensibles, je vis enfin apparaître la voie 9 et la voie 10. Accompagnée de mes parents, je traversais le mur et me retrouvais enfin dans la gare du monde sorcier. Emerveillée, je ne m'aperçut pas qu'il était 10.59. Ce fut ma mère qui me tira le bras.

- Amy, vite, le train va partir!

Rapidement, j'embrassais mes parents et me précipitais avec ma valise et ma chouette toujours sans nom sur le marchepied. Après un dernier signe à mes parents, je montais dans le train.

Une nouvelle vie commençait pour moi...

----------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Hey salut vous !!!!!!!! Comment ça vous ne savez pas qui je suis ??? Et en plus il faut que je vous raconte ma vie ???? Bon d'accord abdication by me

Je vais vous faire un bref aperçu de mon enfance, parce qu'après je vais vous racontez la journée qui se prépare, c'est-à-dire ma rentrée à Poudlard. Et oui j'ai hâte d'y être. Pourquoi ??????? Et pourquoi pas…. Enfin bref je ne vais pas m'attarder à papotter avec vous alors que j'ai des multitudes de choses à vous dire.

Tout d'abord je me présente (non je ne m'appelle pas Henry…) je m'appelle Cassie Vilyta et je suis AngloAméricanoFrançaise… En gros ma mère est anglaise et Française et mon père est Américain. Mes parents ont divorcés après ma naissance car ils se sont rendus compte qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas d'amour mais qu'ils se considéraient plus comme des frères et sœurs donc voila. Je vie avec ma mère car elle à un peu plus de temps que mon père et puis j'avais pas envie de partir à Salem.

Aujourd'hui je vais aller chercher mes fournitures scolaires pour ma première année à Poudlard. Qu'est ce que j'ai hâte d'y être.

« CASSYYYYYYYYYYYY »

Tiens ça c'est ma mère qui m'appelle du bas. Elle est obligée de gueuler parce que mine de rien la Villa est grande…

« J'arrive maman »

Bon je vous laisse là je dois aller sur le chemin de traverse, à ce qu'il paraît je vais y aller avec Mr Malfoy et son fils chéri Drago. A oui je vous ai pas dit, mais ma mère sert le seigneur des ténèbre alias Voldy (même si c'est qu'une larve pour le moment) mais elle n'est pas mangemort elle refuse la marque mais ne refuse pas de servir, à la place elle à un magnifique collier en argent avec un serpent d'émeraude au bout. Enfin bref tout ça pour dire qu'elle à une réunion avec Malfoy après et quelques autres mangemorts de confiance. Et après elle me laissera toute seule car elle doit aller travailler après, c'est une médicommage de renommée ma maman…Et puis j'en suis trop fière…En plus elle est super belle, forcément, sincèrement vous voyer Lucius Malfoy se balader avec un thon ??? Oui ?? Et beh pas moi.. Enfin bref, en plus à ce qu'il paraît j'ai hérité de la beauté de ma mère… (En vrai je le sais déjà, mais c'est pour faire de la fausse modestie…). Bon va vraiment falloir y aller sinon on va être en retard à notre rendez-vous.

10 min plus tard nous voilà partie, ma mère et moi, par réseau de cheminette au chaudron baveur, le bar où nous avons rendez-vous. Tiens mais c'est Monsieur Malfoy que j'aperçois là-bas.

« Madame Vilyta, et mademoiselle. Je suis très heureux de faire votre connaissance, votre mère m'a tellement parlé de vous. Et puis, si je puis me permettre, vous êtes très belle, vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre mère.

-Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy, moi aussi je suis très heureuse de faire votre connaissance et pour ce qui est de la beauté oui ma mère l'est mais moi je ne le pense pas et revoilà encore un coup de fausse modestie pour faire bonne impression, je suis passée maître dans cet art vive moi !! Que je m'aime…

-Mais si je vous assures… Enfin bref, mesdames permettez moi de vous présenter mon fils Draco.

A ce moment là, un jeune homme de mon âge à peu près sort de derrière son père et ohhhhhhhhhhh my godddddddddddddd… C'est une bombe ce gars. En plus il à un cul magnifique pour son âge. Euh oui je suis une obsédée pour mon âge mais c'est pas de ma faute. Je suis née précoce. C'est à cause de la génétique de mes parents, comme ce sont des obsédés tout les deux, et beh j'étais bien obligée d'être comme eux. Pourquoi il me regarde bizarrement… A oui j'ai juste oublié de lui dire bonjour.. Oupssssssss

-Bonjour Draco, je m'appelle Cassy.

-Bonjours Cassy. Dis moi tu vas à Poudlard aussi cette année ?

-Bah oui quelle question idiote, si on est ici c'est pour achetée nos fourniture scolaire…

-Je disais juste pour faire la conversation.

-Te sens pas obligé de la faire, mais si tu tiens tant que ça à la faire je suppose que tu es au courant que Harry Potter rentre à Poudlard en même temps que nous ?

-Oui je suis quand même au courant.

-Non, t'es pas aussi blond que je le croyais…

-Ahahah, je me marre…

-Je vois ça, attens je vais t'aider à rire.

-Les enfants, c'est pas que mais il faudrais pitètre y aller…

-Peut-être répondons-nous en cœur.

Les parents partant devant je ne peux m'empêcher de grommeler

« Qu'est ce que je déteste être prise pour une gamine, non mais oh j'ai 11 merde… Et toi blondinet qu'est ce que tu as à te foutre de ma gueule ??

-Au rien, je me disais juste que je sens que je vais passée une année bien drôlissime…

-Gnagnagna…

-Et dit moi tu voudrais aller dans quelle maison…

-Pouffy…

-Sérieux ????

-ça va pas non ?????????? je veux aller chez les Serpys, là-bas ils sont pervers, vicieux et imbus d'eux-mêmes et ils sont excellents en potion. Enfin bref c'est tout moi ça.

-Yeah une serpy, je sens qu'on va bien se marrer tout les deux cette année…

-Et je te préviens pas question de faire amiami avec Potty… Non mais oh… Je sens que je vais pas pouvoir me l'encadrer dès sa première vue… »

Quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi il se marre l'autre blondinet de service ????

« Ta pas un peu finit de te foutre de ma gueule ??

-Non, franchement tu me fais trop rire… on en fais plus des commes ça de nos jours…Je sens qu'on va faire une belle paire cette année… »

Finallement blondinet n'est pas si blond que ça mais en plus il est bien marrant… Je l'aime déjà beaucoup ce mec…mais pas d'amour ça va pas, je ne m'attache jamais, je brise les cœurs mais pas question qu'on brise pas le mien donc je m'attache pas. C'est tout. Tiens nous nous arrêtons devant une boutique d'apparence miteuse… Ohohoh, c'est le magasin de baguette trop cool. J'espère qu'il va pas me trouver la mienne de suite, c'est plus marrant de casser les vitre…

Tiens pourquoi ils me regardent tous bizarrement, j'aurais quand même pas parler tout fort…

« Si ma chérie… »

Oupssssssss, allez on fais un jolis smile tout hypocrite à tout le monde et le tour est jouer, et qu'il arrête de se marrer l'autre blondinet sinon je vais me le faire avant la fin de la journée…Enfin bref un coup de coude bien placé dans SES côtes et le tour est jouer… Bon dieu je suis la meilleure…

« Monsieur Malfoy et oh Madame Vilyta, que je suis heureux de vous accueillir dans ma misérable boutique, mais que vois-je comme vos enfants sont charmand… »

Et gnagnagna et gnagnagna… Je le sens pas ce mec ou plutôt si il empeste le formol… Beuark je préfère mon parfum Hypnôse de Lancôme… Enfin bref…

30min et un bocal et 6 vitres cassées plus tard j'ai enfin trouvée ma baguette… 33.5 cm de long, en bois d'ébène noir avec une plume de sphynx. Je suis trop happy, de un parce que ma baguette est trop belle et de deux parce que j'ai réalisé mon premier fantasme… I am trop Happy….

« Dit maman tu m'avais pas dit que pour mon entrée à Poudlard j'aurais le droit d'avoir un animal de compagnie ??

-Si bien sûr, mais bon là on à plus trop de temps, ce qu'on vas faire c'est que Lucius et moi, on va aller chercher le reste de vos fournitures et vos robes de sorcier pendant que vous irez chercher un animal de compagnie et on se retrouve devant le glacier. Commencer à commander sans nous attendre Ok ???

-Pas de soucie, il nous faut juste de l'argent, mici môman… à toute à l'heure…

Et c'est sur ces belles paroles que nous nous retrouvons en fin de journée avec tout les achats sur mon lit…

P…….. le bordel…… où je vais bien mettre tout ça… bon toi Blackrose je suis obligé de te laisser un peu dans ta cage, me regarde pas avec ces yeux là, tu vas te perdre dans la baraque et tu vas faire des cochonneries partout alors non merci.

Comment ça qui est Blackrose ? à oui j'ai oublier de vous dire qui c'étais , et beh c'est mon nouveau animal de compagnie : c'est un hiboux au plumage noir et j'ai aussi une fouine blanche appelée Blacksnow. Comme vous pouvez le voir jadore le noir… à lalala…Bon mainenant il ne me reste plus qu'a programmer ma rentrée qui est pour… attendez voir je ne me souviens plus… à oui c'est pour dans une semaine. J'ai hâte de retrouver l'autre blondinet… Moi amoureuse de lui ? Non mais ça va pas bien dans vos têtes ou quoi ? Je ne tombe pas amoureuse et puis c'est pas mon genre trop blond et pas assez ténébreux. Je préfère les bad boy que l'on repère à 20 kilomètres à la ronde. Brun, yeux noir…. Enfin bref un vrai bad boy. Et puis même si c'étais plutôt mal partie entre blondinet et moi, en fait on est devenu super pote et je l'adore… On s'enseigne mutuellement des sorts de magie noire sans les tester mais voila. A Poudlard on va bien s'éclater.

Une semaine plus tard, à 9h un réveil sonna

Bipppppppppppppppp…bippppppppppppppp …

P…..de réveil à la con, ya pas idée de me réveiller à une heure pareille alors que je suis en vacances. Minute récapitulatif on est le …..1 septembre, et il est 9HHHHHHHHH et merde…. Aller hop on file dans la salle de bain opération drague commence. Oui je pense aussi que c'est la rentrée mais qui dit rentrée dit aussi beau gosse.. miammmmmmm

¾ d'heure plus tard je suis prête. Qui à dit enfin ? que je teste mes nouveaux sorts de torture ? ya plus personne d'un seul coup. Bon allez hop pitit déj et direction la gare.

Et c'est vers 10h45 que je suis enfin devant la gare. Ouah elle est trop grande et trop belle. J'adore trop . Oui bon c'est vrai je suis jamais aller dans une gare de ma vie. Mais c'est pas de ma faute je voyage toujours en avion d'habitude. C'est marqu é quoi sur le billet voie 3 ¾ c'est quoi cteuh voie elle existe pas. Ils sont barge à Poudlard. A mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait maman.

« Maman où tu vas ??? t'es malade tu vas te faire te faire agrésser par un mur.

-Mais non idiote, tais toi et suis moi »

C'est pas que je lui fai spas confiance à ma môman mais quand même. Et elle est où ; à ça y est je comprends tout elle aurais put me dire quand même qu'on devait traverser le mur et que la fameuse voie étais de l'autre côté. J'ai l'air de quoi moi maintenant.

« Par ici les enfants, la voie 9 ¾ c'est par là »

Oh non pas ça s'il vous plaît tous sauf ça. Non mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait au bon dieu pour qu'il me colle les Weasley juste derrière moi. Bon allez je fonce et tant pis en espérant qu'ils ne me verront pas.

Ouf passé, maman tu es où, viens par ici que je te TUE…

Ah la voilà.

« Bon ma chérie il faut y aller au revoir et je te voies à noël ?

-D'accord maman, à noël …

-Soi sage

-Mais bien sûr, tu me connais…

-Oui justement c'est pour ça que je te le dis. »

Allez un grand sourire angélique et le tour est joué. Qu'est ce que je joue bien l'hypocrite.

« ça sert à rien ton sourire angélique, il marche pas avec moi. »

Et merde pourquoi ma mère connais par cœur toutes mes mimiques. C'est pas justeuuhh

Merde le coup de sifflet, un gros bisous à sa maman et hop on monte dans le train…

Bon maintenant le plus dur reste à trouver un compartiment vide. A voila, mister blondinet saura bien me trouver et il en profitera pour monter ma valise.

Sortons juste un manga yaoï et et ce sera parfait. Voila et bon voyage, adieu Londres, Poudlard n'a qu'à bien se tenir je débarque……..


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, je m'appelle Ange, Sally, Prewett. Je suis née un dimanche 23 septembre 1990, au St Mary's Hospital, célèbre établissement de soins londoniens pour avoir aidé à la mise au monde des Princes de Galles, William et Harry.

Eh oui ! Ne naît pas dans cet hôpital qui veut ! Et moi, je fais parti des rares privilégiés qui ont eu la chance d'y être né.

D'un côté, je ne suis pas la fille de n'importe qui. Unique héritière de la famille Prewett, mes parents sont respectés de tous et sont à la tête d'une énorme fortune (plus grande que celle de la Reine d'Angleterre pour être précis, ce qui ne doit pas être très compliqué puisque qu'une certaine J.K. Rowling, auteur pour enfants, célèbre dans le monde Moldu, y est arrivé en écrivant une histoire totalement fantaisiste). Enfin bref, revenons-en à... moi !!

Je suis donc l'unique héritière de cette immense fortune qui dépasse celle de sa Majesté, la Reine d'Angleterre, que je respecte énormément parce qu'elle a réussi à avoir des petits-enfants merveilleusement sexy (ce qui n'était pas gagné vu la mocheté du père mais heureusement que les gênes de Lady Diana ont pris le dessus parce que sinon... je vous dis pas les gosses !!).

Je suis donc né dans cette merveilleuse Capitale qu'est Londres, où il fait du brouillard 320 jours par an et où on est obligé de porter des pulls même en été (_Ndla : référence à ma fic préféré de SweetLullaby : Little Fury, donc si vous avez le temps, allez la lire !!_). Mais, heureusement, ma mère (qui est française) a eu la décence de convaincre mon père (qui est anglais) d'habiter à Paris, où il fait aussi froid qu'en Angleterre pendant 220 jours par an (mais les français essaie de se convaincre qu'il fait meilleur en France : c'est sûr que cent jours, ça change quelque chose !) et où, s'il l'on tombe sur une année de canicule, on se croirait dans un four tellement c'est pollué.

J'ai donc passé toute mon enfance à Paris mais, pour une raison plus débile que lui, mon père a décidé que je devais faire mes études à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie anglaise, au lieu de Beauxbâtons, la même école - en plus grand, plus beau, plus prestigieux, plus mieux quoi ! - française.

Je soupçonne mon père de ne pas aimer les français, ce qui est idiot car pourquoi aurait-il épousé ma mère et pourquoi travaillerait-il au Ministère de la Magie dans le service de coopération **franco**-britannique ? Je pense déjà avoir une réponse à la deuxième question : je crois qu'il se conforte dans le fait que, justement, son boulot est franco-**britannique**.

Bon, je rigolais, bien entendu ! Mon père adore la France et il l'adorera toujours. Il trouve seulement que l'éducation française est _inférieure _à celle anglaise. Ce qui est totalement faux ! C'est pas parce qu'on a pas de villes universitaires comme Oxford ou Cambridge qu'on apprend moins de chose en France ! Bon, ça, c'est mon côté français qui ressort, faut pas s'inquiéter.

Ma mère a fait un peu la gueule au début mais, elle a pas eu trop de mal à l'accepter puisque, il faut l'avouer, elle adore l'Angleterre.

Oui, je sais, mon père anglais adore la France, ma mère française adore l'Angleterre, ils se sont trouvés et se sont épousés, deux âmes perdues dans les tourments de la folie (car, oui, mes parents sont fous), ils étaient (ils sont) fait l'un pour l'autre.

Donc, moi, pauvre petite fille que je suis et qui adorait ma situation en France (boutiques de luxe, nourriture convenable, grand appartement dans le XVIème arrondissement avec vue sur la Tour Eiffel (qu'est-ce que ça peut être moche ce truc, en fait ! C'est pas la peine de me huer comme ça, je ne fais qu'exprimer ce que je ressens ! Quand vous avez passé dix ans à vous réveiller avec la vue de cette... chose, vous en aurez autant marre que moi !)), j'ai été bouleversée de devoir déménager en Angleterre.

Changement de pays, changement de culture, changement de temps, changement de conduite (parce que les anglais ont décidé de nous faire chier en ne conduisant pas à droite comme tout le monde) et même changement d'horaire (une heure de moins sur ma montre quand même !). Changement d'ambiance aussi parce que, moi qui était habituée à la vie en ville, je me retrouve habitant un manoir du XVIème siècle (ce chiffre me poursuit, lol) dans la région du Kent où nos seuls voisins sont les centaines de montons qui occupent le champs d'à côté.

Fini mes boutiques de luxe. Fini l'animation des villes. Je me retrouve coincée dans un trou perdu dans la campagne anglaise ! La vie est trop injuste !!! Bouhouhou !!

Bon, ne pleurons pas sur mon sort car le côté positif (eh oui, y en a un !), c'est que mon père a fait mettre à ma disposition la limousine et le chauffeur (il était inclus dans le lot, lol) pour qu'il m'emmène à Londres, quand je veux, pour faire les magasins. De plus, j'ai quand même un manoir pour moi toute seule, quand mes parents sont en voyage d'affaire (ce qui arrive très souvent), au lieu de ce "petit" appartement à Paris.

N'empêche, qu'est-ce que je peux regretter ma vie parisienne !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nous sommes le 1er septembre 2001 et je suis dans la limousine noire de mon père en partance pour Londres. Il est 9h30 du matin et j'ai, comme qui dirait, la tête dans le cul.

Il a fallu que je me lève à 7h (moi qui est l'habitude de me lever vers 10h30-11h) et, en plus, on est en retard !

Le temps de me réveiller convenablement (30 min), de prendre mon petit-déjeuner (15 min), de choisir les vêtements que j'allais mettre (20 min), de prendre ma douche (15 min), de m'habiller (5 min), de me maquiller (10 min)... Il était déjà plus de 9h lorsque mon père m'a criée que j'allais être en retard pour mon premier jour d'école et que, tout ce que je souhaitais, c'était de me faire remarquer.

Non, c'est faux ! Je fais attention à mon look, c'est normal, non ? Toutes les filles de bientôt 11 ans prennent soin d'elle ! N'est-ce pas ? (grand silence). N'est-ce pas ? (grand silence bis).

Bon, d'accord, je suis une précoce, et alors ? J'ai eu mon premier baiser (avec la langue, bien sûr) à 6 ans (très mauvais souvenir d'ailleurs car le mec - ou plutôt garçon - gardait la bouche ouverte en remuant sa langue, c'était vraiment dégoûtant en y repensant), mon premier flirt à 8 et ma première relation sexuelle... Hahaha ! Vous y avez cru, hein ? Non mais vous me prenez pour qui !! Je n'ai pas encore eu de relations sexuelles et encore heureux ! Je ne suis qu'une gamine après tout ! Bon, c'est vrai que j'ai eu mes premières règles à 9 ans mais quand même !!

J'avoue que je suis une séductrice dans l'âme. J'ai tendance à légèrement draguer tout ce qui bouge et qui possède une queue entre les jambes (oui, parce que les filles ne branchent pas vraiment, même si j'ai déjà essayer d'embrasser une fille et que c'était plutôt bien). Faites pas cette tête ! Je vous l'avais dit que j'étais précoce !

Par contre, je ne drague évidemment pas tout ce qui bouge mais plutôt tous les canons digne d'une Prewett. Les autres ? Eh bien, ils me supplient à genoux que je les embrasse.

Non, je ne suis pas cruelle ! Ceux qui chassent pour le plaisir de tuer de pauvres petites bêtes sans défense et accrocher leurs têtes sur un mur sont plus cruels que moi, vous ne trouvez pas ? Moi, je ne fais que repousser les garçons qui veulent "profiter" de moi. Oui, vous avez bien entendu ! Profiter ! Parce que, même si j'ai un physique très très _très_ avantageux - bon, avouons-le, je suis une bombe (Prétentieuse ? Moi ? Jamais !) -, certains garçons veulent m'embrasser seulement pour se vanter auprès de leur potes. Alors, je suis désolé mais, non, je ne suis pas un distributeur de baiser.

Donc après être descendue, fin prête pour cette rentrée qui s'annonçait mouvementée, j'ai dit au revoir à mes cinq chiens - Perdi, Penny, Lucky, Biscuit et Pencil (noms trouvés pour la plupart - quatre sur cinq - dans un dessin animé moldu parlant de 101 dalmatiens en danger de servir de fourrure par une certaine Cruella) - puisque, malheureusement, je ne peux pas les emmener avec moi (snif) et j'ai pris dans mes bras le seul animal de la famille autorisé à Poudlard, Salem, un chat noir qui peut paraître très intelligent mais qui est en réalité très con.

Une fois installée confortablement dans la voiture et mettre fait engueuler par mon père pour diverses raisons toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres (retard, jupe trop courte, maquillage trop voyant, etc.), la limousine démarra enfin en route vers mon destin.

Un mois. Ca fait un mois exactement que j'ai quitté Paris pour venir habiter ici, en Angleterre. Je n'ai jamais détesté ce pays. Après tout, c'est le pays de mon père et j'y suis née. Mais je regrette vraiment ma vie en France et je pense que la décision que mes parents ont eu de déménager me hantera toute ma vie.

**Flash-Back**

Début Juillet, dans notre maison de vacances, un château dans le Loiret.

Il est bientôt 10h du matin et je suis réveillée par les voix de mes parents qui se disputent à propos d'une lettre provenant d'Angleterre.

- Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? hurle ma mère hors d'elle (je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état d'ailleurs). Comment as-tu pu me mentir pendant toutes ses années ?

Mon père ment à ma mère maintenant ? C'est nouveau. Lui qui d'habitude ne peut pas lui cacher un secret plus de trois secondes, il lui aurait menti ! En plus, ça a l'air d'être depuis longtemps. Bon, écoutons la suite !

- Je ne t'ai pas menti, _honey_ ! J'ai juste _omis_ de te dire quelque chose.

Ouh ! Quand mon père commence à parler anglais, c'est qu'il a fait quelque chose de grave et qu'il essaie de se faire pardonner.

- Omis ? OMIS !! Tu te fous de moi, là !

- No, darling... commence mon père mais il est vite coupé par la voix hystérique de ma mère.

- Tu vas me dire que t'as oublié de me parler de cette chose pendant 11 ans !!

11 ans !! Attendez une seconde ! Alors, mon père a fait une chose, qui a l'air grave vu l'état de ma mère, l'année de ma naissance !! Qu'est-ce que ça peut être ? L'aurait-il trompé ? Non, impossible. Mon père n'est même pas capable de regarder les fesses ou la poitrine d'une autre femme, sans penser qu'il la trompe, alors coucher avec, c'est inimaginable. Aurait-il un enfant caché ? Pour ça, il faudrait que j'ai répondu oui à la question précédente donc à rayer de ma liste. Ah, je sais ! Il se serait fait apposer la Marque des Ténèbres et aurait rejoint les troupes de Lord Voldemort (honte à lui qui s'est fait battre par un môme de 1 ans) : les Mangemorts ! Ce qui, je trouve, contrairement aux possibilités d'avant, n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Alors pourquoi ma mère réagit-elle comme ça ? Peut-être que je le découvrirais si j'arrêtais de me parler à moi-même.

- But...

- EN FRANÇAIS, S'IL TE PLAIT, coupe ma mère une nouvelle fois.

Elle n'aime pas quand il parle anglais. Non pas qu'elle ne comprend pas, ce n'est pas ça, elle est bilingue, mais, elle sait très bien qu'il utilise l'anglais uniquement pour la faire céder. Eh oui ! C'est comme le sexe. Quand mon père veut obtenir quelque chose (ou se faire pardonner, dans le cas présent), il utilise l'anglais et ça marche toujours. Point faible de ma mère : quand mon père parle anglais. Point faible de mon père... ma mère.

- Je... A la naissance de Ange, il... il m'a envoyé un hibou en me disant qu'il voulait me voir pour me parler d'elle, et... et j'ai accepté et... et tu connais la suite.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, dit ma mère un peu plus calme, c'est que tu ne m'en ais pas parlé. Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça dans le fond. Mais c'est le fait que tu m'ais menti que je n'arrive pas digérer. Je croyais que notre relation était basé sur la confiance !

- Mais elle _est_ basé sur la confiance ! Mais j'ai eu un peu peur de t'en parlé quand tu as décidé qu'on aille vivre en France et encore plus quand tu as fais les démarches pour l'inscrire à Beauxbâtons. Alors, j'ai préféré...

- Tu as préféré attendre que Dumbledore nous envoie une lettre pour confirmer son inscription à Poudlard, c'est ça ?

Je vois mon père acquiescer doucement et faire ses yeux de chiens battus. Ma mère pousse un profond soupir et se laisse tomber sur un fauteuil.

- Bon, eh bien, maintenant, reprend-t-elle, tu n'as plus qu'à envoyer un hibou à Dumbledore pour annuler son inscription à Poudlard.

Je vois mon père se lever de son fauteuil et froncer les sourcils, indigné.

- Comment ça "annuler son inscription à Poudlard" ! Tu crois quand même pas que ma fille, la chair de ma chair, va aller faire ses études à Beauxbâtons !

Oh, là, là !! Ca commence à sentir le roussi. Quand mon père se rebelle contre ma mère, c'est qu'il est vraiment déterminé à faire savoir son opinion.

- Bien sûr qu'elle ira à Beauxbâtons !! Toute ma famille y est allé alors je ne vois pas pourquoi notre fille ferait exception à la règle.

- Parce que c'est aussi _ma _fille et que _ma _famille est allé à Poudlard.

Après être resté caché un long moment en les entendant se disputer encore et encore sur la question "Dans quelle école va aller étudier Ange ?", je décide de me faire voir de mes parents. Etant trop occupés à se prendre le chou, je tousse assez fort pour qu'ils m'entendent et ils se retournent un peu déstabilisés de ma présence.

- Je crois que j'ai le droit de choisir moi-même dans quelle école étudier, non ? je demande sèchement, levant un sourcil.

Mes parents se regardent, perplexes. Je me tourne alors vers ma mère et lui dit :

- Cites-moi cinq choses sur Beauxbâtons pour me convaincre d'y aller.

Je vois son hésitation et après avoir compris où je voulais en venir, elle commence :

- Eh bien, tout d'abord, Beauxbâtons est un magnifique château, plus grand et plus beau que Versailles, situé sur la côte d'azur (2 points puisque je sais très bien que Poudlard est situé en Écosse où il fait froid). Deuxièmement, les filles de notre famille ont toujours été les chouchoutes de Madame Maxime, ce qui nous donne le droit à de nombreux avantages (hmm... ça mérite bien 2 points de plus). Ensuite, plusieurs activités sont organisés le mercredi après-midi et le week-end comme le tennis, le golf, l'équitation et d'autres encore (1 point). Quatrièmement, des voyages scolaires sont organisés à chaque vacances pour ceux qui veulent. Je me rappelle que la dernière année de mes études, les destinations étaient Sydney, New York, Tokyo et Berlin (3 points ! J'adore voyager : visiter de nouveaux pays et apprendre de nouvelles langues !). Et pour finir, il y a beaucoup de garçons très sexy prêt à tout pour sortir avec de jolies filles comme toi (j'ai bien entendu ? Des garçons très sexy ? Elle essaye de m'amadouer, là, je suis pas folle ? En tout cas, c'est réussit ! 5 points !! Ce qui nous fais un total de 13 points pour Beauxbâtons !).

Je me tourne à présent vers mon père qui, je ne sais pas pourquoi et ça me fait peur, a un sourire sadique.

- Papa. Fais la même chose avec Poudlard !

Son sourire s'élargit et il commence à faire son énumération en comptant sur ses doigts.

- Un : l'éducation à Poudlard est bien meilleure que celle de Beauxbâtons (j'espère que les arguments suivants sont bien meilleurs parce que pour le moment, ça vole pas haut ! Bon, je vais mettre quand même 1 point pour la forme). Deux : Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école, est si naïf qu'il fait confiance à tous ses élèves. Il est donc facile de le berner et si tu fais une énorme connerie (il me regarde avec insistance), tu pourras te faire pardonner facilement (bon, je vois que mon père me connaît bien donc je donne 2 points). Trois : Severus Rogue, le directeur de la maison des Serpentard, est un grand ami à moi et était l'un des préférés de Voldemort. Il pourra t'enseigner la magie noire si tu veux (très intéressant... 2 points). Quatre : Il paraîtrait qu'Harry Potter va entrer à Poudlard cette année. Tu sais ? Celui-qui-à-survécu-au-Seigneur-des-Ténèbres. The Boy who lived. Ce serait intéressant, je trouve, de faire sa connaissance (je ne vois pas très bien où il veut en venir mais je vais mettre 1 point quand même. Je suis trop bonne !).

Bon, ça nous fait 6 points. A moins que mon père est une raison extraordinaire pour que je mette 7 points de plus, ce qui m'étonnerais, je crois que je peux d'ors et déjà dire : "Beauxbâtons, me voilà !". Ma mère l'a bien compris d'ailleurs, vu son sourire victorieux.

- Et cinq...

Il laisse sa phrase en suspens et se tourne vers ma mère.

- Chérie, je crois que tu as _omis _de dire une chose très importante à notre chère et tendre fille.

Je lève un regard étonnée sur ma mère et lève un sourcil.

- Tu lui as dit qu'il y avait de beaux garçons à Beauxbâtons mais je crois que tu as oublié de préciser que, dans votre école française, les filles et les garçons sont _séparés_. Eh oui ! Les garçons ont leur bâtiment avec leur dortoir et les filles ont le leur. Et ceux-ci sont à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Il n'y a seulement que pour les cours qu'ils sont ensemble et encore ! Il me semble que Madame Maxime veut que les filles s'installent à gauche et les garçons à droite, c'est ça ?

Ma mère est furieuse et je suis sûre que si elle avait des baguettes dans les yeux, elle l'avada kedavriserai. Moi, par contre, je viens de réduire mentalement le chiffre 13, que Beauxbâtons avait reçu, à 3. Moins 10 points, ça fait mal !

- Je crois pouvoir dire aisément que nous déménageons en Angleterre.

- Traite, dit alors ma mère.

- Désolé chérie, c'est la loi du plus fort.

**Fin du Flash-Back**

Voilà où j'en suis réduit. Prendre un stupide train qui m'emmènera dans cette stupide école avec ces stupides anglais. Comment ça c'est moi qui est choisi ? Non, je n'avais pas le choix. Je n'allais quand même pas passer tout mon adolescence sans pouvoir approcher un seul garçon ! Il y a des choses plus importantes dans la vie ? Peut-être mais, pour moi, les garçons en font parti.

Je suis coupé dans mes pensées par la voix de mon père.

- J'espère que tu te conduiras correctement à Poudlard. Je n'ai pas envie de recevoir une lettre de Dumbledore qui me dit que tu as fait exploser une partie du château.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Mon père me prend vraiment pour une gamine insouciante parfois. Depuis que j'ai fait exploser une des tours de notre château dans le Loiret, il arrête pas de m'en reparler. Bon, d'accord, l'explosion était tellement forte que les Moldus vivants aux alentours se sont inquiétés et ils ont rameuté la région entière. Il a fallu que le Ministère de la Magie français se mobilise pour effacer la mémoire de milliers de Moldus. Mais d'un côté, je dirais que c'est la faute à mes parents irresponsables qui m'avaient laissé m'amuser avec les produits de potions de mon père alors que je n'avais que 5 ans.

- Et puis, j'espère que tu te feras des amis respectables. Je n'imagine pas ma fille traîner avec des Sangs-de-Bourbes, fait-il en grimaçant.

J'avais oublié de le préciser, mais je pense que vous l'aurait compris, mes parents viennent tout deux d'une famille de sorciers au sang-pur. Mon père ne déteste pas les Sangs-de-Bourbes autant que Voldemort (même s'il a des lubies bizarres, il n'est pas fou au point de vouloir conquérir le monde) mais il a un certain mépris pour les gens qu'il dit "inférieur". Je pense que son père lui a trop bourré le crâne étant jeune pour qu'il est un tel comportement. Mais bon, quand il commence à aller trop loin, ma mère est toujours là pour le reprendre. Contrairement à mon père, elle est indifférente à ces différences de sang-pur ou sang-impur. Pour elle, tout le monde est pareil et un sang-pur peut être aussi con qu'un sang impur et je trouve qu'elle a tout à fait raison.

- Je ne m'inquiéterais pas de tes fréquentations si tu vas à Serpentard, continue-t-il. D'ailleurs, j'espère que tu seras à Serpentard. Toute ma famille y est allée donc je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'y arriverais pas. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je serais énormément déçu. Serdaigle est bien aussi et, érudit comme tu es, tu seras peut-être là-bas. Mais évite Gryffondor ! Ils sont peut-être courageux mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont pathétique avec leur héroïsme à deux mornilles. Par contre, ne va surtout pas à Poufsouffle ! C'est la pire des maisons et tous les bouffons que la Terre ait jamais porté vont là-bas. Si tu y va, je te jure que je te déshérite sur le champs !

J'écoute mon père à moitié, le laissant divaguer sur le sujet : "si je suis à Poufsouffle, il me tue de ses mains et m'enterre dans le désert de Gobi ou personne ne me retrouvera".

- Jack !! intervient ma mère. Arrête de délirer, veux-tu ! En plus, ce n'est pas elle qui choisi sa maison donc il est inutile de t'emporter comme ça. Et puis, si elle atterrit à Poufsouffle, je serais la première à la tuer donc il n'est pas nécessaire de t'imaginer tout un tas de truc horrible.

Aux paroles de ma mère, j'écarquille les yeux. Eh bien !! Vive la solidarité !! Je vois qu'on m'aime dans cette famille, ça fait plaisir ! J'espère ne pas me retrouver à Poufsouffle alors. N'empêche ! Je croyais que ma mère m'avait toujours soutenue mais en fait, elle m'enlace pour mieux m'étouffer après. Décidément, on ne peut faire confiance à personne ! Même pas à ses parents.

Après une heure et demi de trajet environs, on est enfin arrivés devant la gare de King's Cross. Il était temps, je commençais à désespérer avec le discours de mon père qui n'en finissait pas et le soutient incroyable de ma mère.

A peine la limousine arrêtée sur le bas côté, mes parents sautent littéralement de la voiture et mon père va chercher un _trolley_.

- Dépêche-toi, Ange, s'exclame ma mère en me prenant le bras pour que j'aille plus vite. Le train part dans cinq minutes !!

J'accélère le pas et on arrive près d'un mur qui sépare les voies 9 et 10. Mon père nous y attend déjà et dès qu'il nous voit, il traverse le mur. Sans s'arrêter une seconde, ma mère fait de même en m'entraînant avec elle et deux secondes plus tard, on se retrouve sur le voie 9 3/4, le Poudlard Express fumant d'impatience.

Ne me restant plus qu'une minute pour monter dans le train rouge, je dis au revoir à mes parents qui me souhaitent bonne chance et m'embrassent sans pudeur devant les nombreux parents sorciers ou non disant au revoir à leurs enfants déjà dans le train. La honte ! Après m'être difficilement arraché à l'emprise de ma mère (je vous l'avais dis qu'elle voulait m'étouffer !!), je monte dans le train qui démarre quelques secondes après.

Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire : "Poudlard, me voilà !".


End file.
